


the religion of sisterhood

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Minor John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: “I haven’t ever actually had siblings, but I do consider you an honorary one, Maya. If you’re able to make time for Matty, then I can make time for you.”---Matt Dobbins' condition worsens. His little sister is reminded family doesn't end in blood.
Relationships: Maya Dobbins & Harper Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the religion of sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> "'Help one another' is part of the religion of sisterhood." - Louisa May Alcott

“Trying to read in the dark is absolutely _terrible_ for your eyes. Haven’t you been paying attention to the ophthalmologists of the world?” Despite the teasing nature of her words, Harper’s gaze held only worry as she made her way into the defense attorney’s office, quietly closing the door behind her.

“The ophthalmologists of the world are fighting a losing battle,” Maya replied absently, not bothering to glance away from her computer screen as she spoke. “Anyway, I’m not exactly reading in the dark, am I? The entire screen’s a light. And if I get a headache from it, well…” She shrugged carelessly. “That’s pretty much the exact reason God invented Advil, isn’t it?”

“Pretty sure the original purpose of Advil was probably _not_ to help workaholics get rid of stress-induced headaches,” Harper muttered under her breath, offering an amused smirk as she leaned against Ferry’s desk. “But sure, May, if that’s what you want to use it for, more power to you.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” the defense attorney said emphatically, shooting her friend a sarcastic smile as she exited out of her newly finished report. “What’re you still doing here?” she questioned curiously. “Everybody’s been gone for hours, now.”

Harper sighed. “I had some reports of my own to finish. Also, Abe’s great-aunt is visiting from Kentucky, and that woman does _not_ like me.” She shuddered. “Do you think she’s one of the people we just _have_ to invite to the wedding, because she’s family, or is great-aunt far enough down the line that it’s alright if we just, like, pretend her invitation got lost in the mail?”

“You could always just tell her the venue’s too small,” Maya suggested. “That’s what I did. It didn’t work out the best, seeing as I got married in the largest church in North Carolina, but you’re _not_ doing that, so it’d probably go over just fine for you.”

“Maybe.” The prosecutor studied her friend for a moment, tilting her head slightly to the left. “Have we gotten through the small talk portion of this conversation yet?”

“Hm?” Maya hummed distractedly, glancing away from her screen to meet the younger woman’s gaze.

“Are you ready to talk about what’s wrong?” Harper clarified quietly. “I’m told talking about whatever’s bothering you actually can make you feel better, in the long run. Of course, we don’t have to. I could tell you about the immeasurable psychological torture that is trying to select wedding flowers my mother is going to approve of.”

Maya couldn’t help but laugh. “I thought you and Abe had already chosen your wedding flowers.”

“We did. We made up our mind months ago. The order’s already been placed. My mother doesn’t really understand that, though. Or she’s being purposely obtuse. The second’s more likely, honestly. So, I get a dozen or so suggestions a day, of flowers she thinks _suit us better_. I pretend to like them; Mom pretends to believe me. We’ve got a system in place.”

The defense attorney nodded once, still smiling slightly, then exhaled heavily, glancing away from her friend to stare at the photograph-covered wall to her left, her smile returning briefly as she settled on one of the more recent photographs of the Ferry family, featuring four-month-old twins Charlotte and Amelia.

“Matty’s been admitted to a long-term mental health facility,” she explained finally, meeting Harper’s gaze once more. “It’s in Houston. It’s one of the highest-ranked hospitals, nationwide. Well. It is in the top ten, at least.”

“Oh.” Harper hesitated, glancing down at her hands. “I, um… I thought he was doing better.”

“He was,” Maya sighed, eyes closing briefly as she leaned back in her chair. “He was. I mean, he’s always had his good days and his bad ones, ever since he was a kid, but…” She shrugged helplessly. “He’s gotten worse since he was a kid. His condition’s not as stable as it was, back then, and that’s saying something.”

“Did his doctor change his medication, again? Is that why he’s had to…”

“His doctor didn’t change his medication. All the medication stopped working. It doesn’t matter if he’s taking it every day, it doesn’t matter if he never misses a dose, it’s just… it’s not working anymore. He’s convinced people are watching him. He’s, um… recently, he started getting scared he’d end up hurting someone. Not on purpose, just… thinking _they_ were going to hurt _him_ , you know? He’s been worrying, constantly, and so he checked himself in to a facility. Without asking me, of course, because he knows how I feel about him shutting himself off from society. It’s _not his fault_.”

“No,” Harper agreed vehemently. “It’s not.”

“Yeah.” Maya exhaled deeply. “I didn’t want to tell anyone at work. I know you all want to help, but it’s not something any of you can _fix_. Not unless you’ve all got neuroscience degrees I don’t know anything about, at least. And you’ve got your own things going on. You and Abe have the wedding, and Trey and Nona have the kids, and Rami’s putting together an entire department store worth of baby furniture at Nazil’s request. You’re all busy, and I know that.”

“ _Everybody’s_ busy, Maya,” Harper contradicted quietly. “You included. But _none_ of us are too busy for family, and that’s what you are to us. To _all_ of us.” She smiled genuinely, glancing over at her friend. “I haven’t ever actually had siblings, but I do consider you an honorary one, Maya. If you’re able to make time for Matty, then I can make time for you.”

Maya smiled tearfully at that. “You know, I’ve never _had_ a sister. I’ve always just _been_ one.”

“A _great_ one,” Harper interjected pointedly.

“You’ve got no frame of reference,” Maya pointed out. “You’re an only child.”

“Doesn’t matter. Still sure it’s true.” Harper considered her for another moment. “You all finished with whatever you were doing that kept you here so late?”

“I am.”

“Sam’s?” Harper suggested, pushing herself upright. “Abe’s aunt’s finally gone back to her hotel, and I’m pretty sure he could use a drink after spending hours on end with her.”

“Yeah,” Maya huffed out a laugh, standing herself. “I could do with a drink, too.”

“Great! You can also help me convince him red velvet’s not the way to go for the wedding cake.”

“Oh, no,” Maya groaned. “Please don’t tell me he’s going to pull a _Steel Magnolias_ and make us eat a red velvet cake that’s shaped like some poor animal.”

Harper made a face. “He’s never seen _Steel Magnolias_ , so probably not.”

“Best not to bring it up, though?” Maya questioned, amused.

Harper nodded fervently. “Always. He’d do it just to irritate everyone.”

“You do realize you’re marrying this man, don’t you?” Maya couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah,” the prosecutor confirmed, gaze softening as a blissful, adoring smile tugged her lips upwards at the very mention of the captain. “I am.”

“You’re so lovesick,” Maya huffed humorously. “If it wasn’t so endearing, it’d be so incredibly irritating.”

“Believe me,” Harper said, leading her out of the office and down the hall to the hallway, “you’re not the first person to tell me that.”

As they boarded the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor, carrying on with their conversation, Maya was struck, not for the first time, by the realization that it wasn’t just her and Matty, not anymore. She had another family, now, filled with people who cared for her in the way her brother did, who never wavered when it came to wanting what was best for her. She wasn’t alone. She’d never be alone, not if this new family she’d made for herself had any say in the matter. Abe and Harper and Rami and Trey, all of them, they were there for her. They always would be.

It was a nice feeling, not being alone, and for the first time since she’d been informed of her brother’s admittance to Menninger, she honestly believed it was one that she’d never lose.


End file.
